Cartas de amor
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Cartas para una pareja, para un familiar, para un amigo, porque el amor se siente de diversas maneras. Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()

Querida Hannah:

Pensaste que me había olvidado de este día ¿Verdad? Puse una nota en mi calendario para recordarlo. Sé que dijiste que san Valentín no es para nosotros, que ya no tenemos edad para esas chiquilladas, pero te conozco, y sé que solo lo decías para que no me sintiera culpable por estar lejos de ti en este día tan especial.

En ese momento no te dije nada, pero pensé y aún pienso que si no hay un límite de edad para sentir amor tampoco lo hay para celebrar este sentimiento. Yo lo celebro cada día. Cada día de mi vida celebro tenerte a mi lado y que me sigas queriendo de la manera en que yo te quiero. No te lo digo a menudo, pero te quiero, te amo, eres la persona más importante que ha habido nunca en mi vida y nunca habría llegado a donde estoy sin tu apoyo y ayuda.

¿Recuerdas todas las noches que nos quedamos despiertos hasta las tantas en mi último año en la academia? Yo soy todas y cada una de esas noches. Soy cada palabra de ánimo que me has dado y cada risa que hemos compartido (y cada mirada de extrañeza que hemos recibido porque los demás no entendían qué era tan gracioso). Yo soy todo eso, porque no sería yo, no al menos esta versión de mí, sin ti, y me gusta lo que soy. Me gusta porque me hace feliz y porque a ti también te gusta. Porque de alguna manera tú sigues enamorada de este despistado crónico que se encierra en su trabajo y a veces es capaz de olvidarse de todo, pero nunca de que te ama.

Te quiero, Hannah.

Neville.

P.D. Abre la puerta, quizá encuentres una sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()

Querida Andrómeda:

Te escribo porque esta mañana me he acordado de ti. Estaba leyendo un libro. Es una recopilación de poemas de diversos autores muggles desde la antigüedad clásica hasta nuestros días que saqué de la biblioteca de mi barrio. Tiene muchos poemas, pero el que me hizo acordarme de ti es de un autor romano. No te lo voy a enviar, porque sé que a ti no te interesan estas cosas. Solo te diré que hablaba de besos, de besarse una y otra vez hasta perder la cuenta sin importar lo que diga la sociedad. Me recordó mucho a nuestra situación y sobre todo me hizo querer verte. Me hizo querer abrazarte y darte todos esos besos. Nos veremos pronto, lo sé, pero no puedo esperar. Casi me dan ganas de presentarme en tu casa, pero sé que es mejor que por ahora me mantenga alejado. No quiero presionarte. Incluso entendería que me dejaras, que no quisieras separarte de tu familia.

Te quiero y te espero.

Ted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()

Querido Dennis:

Hogwarts es un lugar maravilloso. Tengo muchas ganas de que puedas venir tú también. Hay magia en cada rincón y las clases son mucho más interesantes que en nuestro colegio. Si me paro a describirte cada detalle gastaré todo el pergamino que tengo así que será mejor que te lo cuente todo cuando nos veamos en Navidad.

Por ahora solo decirte que te echo de menos y que sé que todo esto te encantará tanto como a mí. Ya puedo imaginarte nadando en el lago o volando en escoba con tus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa enorme que siempre pones. Para cuando tú vengas yo ya sabré muchas cosas y podré enseñártelas todas.

Pórtate bien hasta entonces. Nada de travesuras o no te dejaré ver las fotos que estoy haciendo. Un amigo me ha prometido que me enseñará cómo hacer que se muevan. Sí, dennis, las fotos mágicas se mueven ¿No es increíble? Y eso no es ni de lejos lo más extraordinario que he visto desde que estoy aquí, pero ya he dicho que te lo contaré en vacaciones, así que ahora mejor me despido.

No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de estar contigo otra vez.

Collin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()

Querida Rose:

Te echo de menos. Ya sé que solo hace una semana que te fuiste, pero nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados. ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Qué tal te va todo allí? ¿Son difíciles las clases? ¿Has hecho muchos amigos nuevos?

Aquí todo sigue como siempre. Ayer fui a jugar a casa de Lily y se me rompió la escoba. Aún no se lo he dicho a mamá y papá porque seguro que se enfadarán mucho conmigo. Seguro que tú sabrías como arreglarlo si estuvieras aquí.

Pero no te echo de menos solo por eso. No vayas a pensar que soy un interesado. Echo de menos todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos, sobre todo cuando jugábamos al ajedrez mágíco, porque nadie juega tan bien como tú excepto papá, y creo que él se deja ganar cuando yo juego contra él. Tú no lo haces ¿Verdad?

Mamá me está llamando porque acaba de llegar la abuela Molly a vernos así que tengo que dejarte. Contéstame pronto si no estás muy ocupada ¿Vale?

Tu hermano que te quiere mucho.

Hugo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()

Querido Canuto:

Casarme es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida. Hazlo en cuanto puedas. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Esto de la luna de miel es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a alguien. Llevo una semana sin hacer absolutamente nada más que tumbarme al sol, bañarme en la piscina o en la playa y tomar bebidas refrescantes. Esto es el paraíso.

Lily ha ido a llamar a sus padres desde el ¿teléchono? ¿Teféleno? ¿Telénodo? Va, desde un cacharro muggle. Llevamos toda la semana juntos sin tener que preocuparnos por nada y es genial. Estamos los dos muy contentos.

La verdad es que molaría bastante que pudieras pasarte por aquí. No me malinterpretes, es estupendo estar a solas con Lily, pero uno siempre echa de menos a los amigos. Sobre todo si esos amigos tienen algo de dinerillo para prestarle. Me he pasado con la cuenta del hotel, es porque es muggle y me hago un lío con el dinero. Así que si pudieras venir. Yo te invito a los cópteles, con el dinero que traigas, claro.

Tu mejor amigo por el que darías todo.

James.

P.D. Ah sí, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero y bla bla bla que Lily me ha dicho que te diga para que no parezca que solo te escribo por interés. No me extiendo más, porque lo de que eres como un hermano para mí ya lo sabes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Querido Harry:

No sé muy bien por donde empezar. Creo que lo más correcto sería decirte que lo siento. Siento de verdad todo lo que te hice pasar. En esa época era un auténtico cretino. Solo era un crío con ganas de hacerse el macho que se aprovechó de la debilidad de otras personas.

Ahora lo comprendo. Realmente lo comprendí el día en que esos magos vinieron a buscarnos, el último día en que te vi. Ese día entendí muchas cosas. Algunas me las explicaron ellos y otras las fui descubriendo yo. Han pasado diez años de eso y hoy por fin he reunido el valor para pedirte perdón y preguntarte si quieres que nos volvamos a ver.

Entenderé si no quieres pero me haría muy feliz retomar el contacto. Saber qué ha sido de tu vida y todo eso. Ni siquiera sé donde vives ahora, pero mantuve el contacto con Hestia, la bruja que vino a recogerme, y ella ha prometido que te hará llegar esta carta. Sé que es muy breve, pero sigo sin ser bueno con las palabras. Eso sí que no ha cambiado.

Una vez más lo siento y espero volver a verte, primo.

Dudley.

P.D. Feliz cumpleaños.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Querido hijo:

Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Mi hijo será el campeón del torneo de los tres magos. Casi no puedo creerlo. Sé que lo harás bien, que representarás al colegio con dignidad y harás valer a tu casa. Sobre todo, sé que lo harás honesta y justamente y que trabajarás duro por conseguirlo, que no te rendirás pase lo que pase y sé que ganarás, y no lo digo solo porque soy tu padre.

Podría darte cientos de consejos. Podría decirte que debes hacer todo lo posible y más por ganar o que la deportividad es el mayor valor de la competición. Sin embargo, se que no hace falta. Sé que si hay algo por lo que destacas, hijo mío, es por tus valores y tu nobleza. Así que solo te diré una cosa más: pase lo que pase, ganes o pierdas, estaré orgulloso de ti. Siempre voy a estarlo.

Deseándote la mejor de las suertes.

Papá.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: esta historia participa en el reto de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()

Querida Pansy:

Algún día te agradeceré en persona todo el apoyo que me has brindado a lo largo de estos años. Algún día te diré que te agradezco toda la ayuda y sobre todo toda la paciencia que has tenido conmigo. Algún día podré agradecerte todas las noches que has pasado escuchándome, abrazándome, diciendo siempre justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Ese día, también te pediré perdón por no haber hecho esto antes, por haber dado por sentado que siempre estarías ahí sin valorarlo ni apreciarlo en lo más mínimo y por no haberte tratado todo lo bien que merecías.

Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, Pans, muchas, pero por ahora me conformaré con decirte que te quiero, que te quiero como a la amiga imprescindible e incondicional que siempre has sido. Sé que ahora lo estás pasando mal. Y solo quería decirte que voy a estar ahí para ti como tú lo estuviste para mí siempre.

No hablaremos ahora de mí y de todo lo que he hecho mal contigo durante estos años. Ahora solo te escucharé como tú hiciste conmigo y haré lo posible por ayudarte. Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde vivo y mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.

Tu amigo que tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que lo era.

Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()

Querido Remus:

Deja de ser tan insoportablemente cabezota. Esa chica te quiere, te quiere mucho. Es una gran mujer, valiente, fuerte, divertida. Es mi prima ¿Acaso podía salir de otra manera? Sé lo que estarás pensando, Bellatrix también es mi prima. Sí, no todos los Black somos perfectos, pero los que lo somos, lo somos de verdad, sin ni un solo defecto.

Remus, has sido mi mejor amigo desde los once años. Eres el único amigo que me queda en estos momentos y de verdad que me gustaría que fueras feliz y sé que Ninphadora podría hacer que lo fueras. Te conozco y sé que tú también la amas, aunque seas tan testarudo. Deja ya de preocuparte. La chica ya es mayorcita para saber lo que se hace y tu condición no puede ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad. Nunca le has hecho daño a nadie, Remus, no creo que vayas a hacérselo a ella, no al menos en tu condición de lobo, porque lo que es en la de humano no sabes el dolor que le estás causando. A ella y a mí, que tengo que escuchar a mi prima Andrómeda quejarse. Si lo que te pasa es que te da miedo tenerla como suegra lo entenderé y dejaré de presionarte, aunque a mí me daría más miedo romperle el corazón a su hijita. ¿Crees que ella usará la cruciatus tan bien como Bellatrix? Siempre fue mejor en los estudios así que. . .

Hablando en serio, Remus, tú siempre fuiste el más sensato de los cuatro. Así que entra en razón de una vez. Quiero volver a ser padrino de bodas de un amigo.

Sirius.

P. D. ¿Iremos al mundo muggle a comprar mi traje de padrino para que nadie me reconozca o tendré que ponerme uno de esos polvorientos trajes de mis antepasados?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial Almas gemelas del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Querida mamá:

Aquí las cosas cada vez se están poniendo más difíciles. No quiero hablarte de todo por lo que estamos teniendo que pasar. No quiero que te preocupes aún más de lo que sé que ya lo estás. Solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo yo estoy bien. Estamos luchando, mamá, yo y otros más, estamos haciéndoles frente a esos malnacidos.

Imagino que censurarán las cartas, así que seguramente ni siquiera llegues a leer esto, pero tenía que decírtelo. Tenía que contarte que lo estoy intentando, que estoy intentando comportarme como una verdadera Griffindor. Estoy intentando ser fuerte y valiente, mamá. Estoy intentando ser como tú. Seguir tu ejemplo y todos los consejos que me has dado. Estoy intentando recordar todo lo que me has enseñado sobre la vida, que es mucho, y ponerlo en práctica. Por eso quería agradecerte todas tus lecciones, incluso tus reprimendas, porque comprendo que tenían un sentido y que nadie ha hecho nunca tanto por mí. Voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa, mamá.

Aguanta y no te preocupes tanto por nosotros. Sabemos cuidarnos.

Ginny


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial Almas gemelas del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Querido Fred:

Me han dicho que escribirte puede hacer que me sienta mejor; que es mejor que te diga todo lo que siento aunque realmente tú no vayas a leerlo. Pues bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo y la verdad es que no sé qué contarte. ¿qué quieres que te cuente, Fred? No puedo contarte que estoy bien. No todavía, quizá en un futuro pueda estarlo, pero solo han pasado tres semanas y aún sueño que estás a mi lado todas las noches para luego despertar y darme cuenta de que no es así.

Podría hablarte del futuro, de las cosas que voy a hacer. No obstante, no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer, así que no puedo contártelo. Voy a seguir con la tienda, eso está claro, mas cada vez que pienso en ella pienso en ti, en todo lo que tú y yo hemos hecho en esa tienda y en cómo creamos cada producto. Entonces acabo riendo y llorando a la vez y a mamá eso le preocupa mucho. Fleur le dijo que eso era normal, que quizá incluso fuera bueno porque era mejor recordar lo bueno que lo malo y que podía ser señal de superación o algo así. Si vieras la mirada de basilisco que le devolvió mamá te hubieras muerto de risa. Perdón, no quería utilizar esa expresión. Es solo que no me acostumbro ¿sabes? Esta mañana cuando me desperté oí un ruido y pensé "Será Fred, que se ha levantado al baño como hace unas doscientas veces cada noche". No sé que sería, pero está claro que no eras tú. A no ser que ahora sigas teniendo que ir al baño.

Creo que todos estamos igual. Ayer papá me preguntó si te habías levantado ya y yo le contesté que cuando me desperté no estabas. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de lo que habíamos dicho. Ninguno supimos qué decir así que optamos por largarnos de la habitación cada uno por su lado y no volver a mencionar el asunto. Te estoy contando muchas cosas para no tener nada que decirte y casi olvido lo más importante: te echo de menos, Fred, te quiero y nunca voy a olvidarte. Creo que Fleur tiene razón, que superar esto no consiste en olvidarme de ti sino en recordar lo bueno, en recordarte con una carcajada en lugar de con un ataque de llanto. Eso es lo que haré.

Te prometo que voy a estar bien. No ahora, pero sí pronto.

George


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario Almas gemelas del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()

Querido salazar:

Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Echo de menos nuestros viejos tiempos, cuando tú y yo íbamos juntos a todas partes. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y por eso es que el otro día, cuando Rowena me habló de su nuevo proyecto, fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé.

Te acuerdas de Rowena ¿Verdad? Es una bruja realmente brillante. Se le ha ocurrido una idea grandiosa y tanto tú como yo podríamos formar parte de ella. ¿No sería fantástico volver a trabajar juntos? Supongo que te estarás preguntando en qué consiste tan maravillosa ocurrencia pero me temo, mi querido amigo, que vas a quedarte con la intriga. Estoy de camino a tu casa y no te lo diré hasta que no estemos los dos sentados en tu salón frente a esa enorme chimenea que tienes degustando dos copas de buen licor.

Sé que vas a aceptar mi proposición.

Godrick


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario Almas Gemelas del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()

Querida Daphne:

Imagino que ya estarás al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado. No sé si tu familia va a mantenerse leal al antiguo ministerio o si apoya fervientemente al nuevo. Tampoco me importa.

Tampoco voy a preguntarte tu opinión sobre la guerra ni sobre ninguno de los dos bandos. No te ofendas, pero me es absolutamente indiferente. Lo que pretendo hacer en esta carta es únicamente advertirte porque las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente. Sé que eres de sangre pura y que seguramente piensas que estos cambios no van a afectarte, mas debes saber que todo lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora nos afecta a todos, incluso a ti. Hay dos bandos en esta guerra, y si no apoyas abiertamente a uno, asumirán que estás con el otro. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

No estoy intentando asustarte, Daphne. Solo quiero ayudarte, prepararte porque en casa estoy oyendo muchas cosas, cosas que no voy a repetir por si la carta es interceptada (por cualquiera de los dos bandos) y sé que Hogwarts no será este año el colegio que recordamos.

Por eso quiero decirte que sea cual sea el bando que escojas, si decides resistir, cosa que dudo, o si decides, como creo que harás, apoyar el nuevo sistema (creas o no creas en él, eso sí que lo desconozco), voy a estar a tu lado. Voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites, a escucharte y a ofrecerte mis consejos como siempre he hecho. Solo quería decirte, Daphne, que siempre, por muy duras que sean las circunstancias que nos toque vivir, podrás contar conmigo. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer o pedirte que seas fuerte (sé que lo eres y también que eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones), pero recuerda que hagas lo que hagas, voy a estar contigo.

Deseándote suerte y fuerza.

Theo


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de aniversario del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Querida Bella:

No sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que ha pasado, hermana. Siento todo por lo que estás atravesando como si fuera a mí a quien le ocurriera aunque no puedo ni imaginarme cómo debe ser estar ahí donde tú estás. Circulan tantas historias aterradoras sobre ese lugar.

Ay Bella, no entiendo como pudiste hacer eso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir? Siempre has sido un ejemplo para mí y siempre he apoyado tus decisiones, Bella, pero esta de verdad que no la puedo comprender. No comprendo como has podido tirar toda tu vida por la borda por ese hombre. Yo también comparto sus creencias, claro que sí, pero una ha de saber hasta donde hay que llegar.

De todos modos no quiero que pienses que te escribo para regañarte, mi querida hermana, te escribo para darte ánimos y para decirte que a pesar de todo yo sigo estando de tu lado. Siempre vas a ser mi hermana mayor y siempre voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarte. Lucius ya lo está intentando y confío en que pronto podamos volver a estar juntas como siempre. Mientras tanto piensa en mí y en todos nuestros recuerdos felices juntas. Eso te dará fuerzas.

Te quiere.

Cisi


End file.
